


Cut-up and Branded

by Septistars



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chubby!Dark, Dirty Talk, Light Asphyxiation, M/M, Sub!Dark is underrated okay, There’s a fair bit of blood in this, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septistars/pseuds/Septistars
Summary: At the end of a fight, Anti proves that he’s stronger with something else on his mind.





	Cut-up and Branded

Dark collapsed onto hard floor with a groan, body already battered enough with how swift Anti had been. He wasn't as quick as the other, now Dark was left with a torn suit and cuts over his body.

He was ashamed to say he'd underestimated Anti, that Anti was better than him, it made him growl. Dark was about to sit up until a sudden weight was on his chest, his head going back against the floor.

"Admit it, ya lost Darkiboo." Anti glitches and he has a stupid smug look of triumph over his face, if Dark wasn't so drained he would have punched the fucker.

Not that Anti was unmarked by any means, Dark had managed to singe his thigh at some point, his cheek having a bruise that was turning an ugly purple. It almost looked good against Anti's skin, almost.

"Fuck off," Dark snaps, "Get off me before I-"

"Before yeh' what?" Anti twirls his knife in his hand, "Let's face it, yeh' can't do shit in this state." He giggles and Dark hates it, hates that Anti has this much power over him.

Dark adverts his eyes but he can feel Anti's raking over his body, "Jesus Dark, yer' really piled on the pounds after bein' locked away fer' so long, huh?" Anti's eyes flicker to Dark's face, a grin with too many teeth.

"I beg your pardon?" Dark frowns, slightly taken aback at that comment. He might have gained a little weight but it was reasonable! He was stressed and chocolate was really good.

"Talkin' 'bout this-" Anti grabs at the chub on Dark's stomach, making the older demon clench his jaw, "S'alright Darkiboo, I like a bit of meat on my victim's bones." He takes his knife and in one go, tears open Dark's shirt.

"Enough!" Dark hisses, face tinted a little grey as he watches Anti scoot down to his lap. He hates this, hates the stupid glitch for making him feel this way.

"I don't think so." Anti presses his knife to Dark's skin, cool metal slowly gliding across his skin as if it were paper. He says he's making pretty patterns in Dark's skin, something the demon highly doubted.

"Stop.." Dark clenches his jaw and huffs, he sounded weak and he felt beyond pathetic. He tries sitting up but Anti uses his abilities to force Dark back down, shaking his head.

"Such a stubborn lil' piggy, you'll like this." Anti glances at Dark with a grin, knowing what he's doing to Dark.

Dark curses under his breath, that one comment going straight to his cock and he'd rather die than get an erection over Anti. He remains quiet, a few moans and hisses whenever Anti cut too harshly.

"Yeh' like that, huh? Bein' called a piggy, well my dear Dark…" Anti sits up, blood glistening on the tip of his knife, "I think yeh' enjoying this, enjoying me straddlin' ya and makin' ya feel weak.."

Anti rubs against Dark's groin and he fucking knows that was on purpose. Dark's breath hitches and he holds back rolling his hips, not wanting to give Anti the satisfaction.

"Fuck, yeh' looks so good like this, all carved up n' defenseless.." Anti shudders, he's getting turned on just by looking at Dark, "My pretty piggy."

Dark feels the heat on his cheeks and neck, looking away from Anti and definitely not getting hard, if not already. He turns to Anti, "Shut up and let me g- ngh!"

Dark arches his hips when Anti palms him, "Oh Darky, so sensitive.." Anti purrs, slowly rubbing the obvious tent in Dark's pants.

"M'gonna fuck yer' tight ass, you'd like that huh? My thick cock filling ya up, hittin' that sweet spot deep inside ya.." Anti's dick twitches at his own words, wanting nothing more than to fuck Dark like the slut he was.

"Anti.." Dark squeaks, he feels himself going into a more submissive state. He was a switch with a preference to top but oh boy, he'd never pass the opportunity to become sub.

"Yes Darky? Finally givin' in ta' yer' temptations? Ya never really were as patient as ya liked ta' think." Anti unclips Dark's belt and unzips his trousers, eye's widening as Dark's dick sprung out.

"Don't even wear underwear Dark? It's like ya askin' ta' be fucked.." Anti takes a moment to admire his rival's dick, it must have been around eleven inches? So thick too, Anti wasn't ready to take that yet.

Instead he focused on dominating Dark, Anti took off his own clothes and yanked Dark's pants down, lifting his legs up, "Yeh' got lube, gorgeous?"

Dark nods and suddenly there was a bottle of lube besides Anti, he really could do anything in this void, huh? Anti arches a brow as he squirts some onto his fingers, "Why's it almost half empty, Darkiboo?"

"I sometimes get busy with my own 'victims'.." It was rare now, he only out for souls and saw sex fitting when he really needed it.

"Bet they all didn't fuck ya though, I own yer' ass, got it?" Anti spanks him and Dark nods, biting his lip as Anti pushes a finger inside him.

It was strange being prepped by Anti, mostly because he didn't expect it at all. Dark gasps softly as a second finger is pushed in, stretching him open and he glares whenever Anti brushes against his prostate.

Anti's finally done with his teasing and Dark's cock is dripping with pre, so eager already. He hates it, being part incubus could be a curse.

"Hope ya ready Darky~" Anti lines up against Dark's entrance, when Dark nods Anti licks his lips and fills him up in one thrust.

"Oh, fuck!" Dark gasps loudly, Anti wasn't as big as him but it sure did the job. The demon moaned as Anti started to thrust inside of him, nails digging into pale skin.

"Fuckin' hell, how's a slut like you got such a tight ass? Jesus.." Anti was going to cum early, especially when Dark was this tight. He forced Dark's legs a little lower, leaning over and grinning down at him.

"How's it feel Darkiboo? How's it feel to be fucked by yer' rival, huh?" Anti groans, his hips moving on their own accord as Dark bucked back against him.

"God look at ya, carved up an' bloody, my cock buried inside ya.." Anti huffed a laugh, slamming into Dark with each thrust.

Dark could barely form words as Anti hit his prostate dead on each time, making his dick dribble with ropes if pre. He grunts when Anti wraps his hand around his throat, eyes lustful as his partner gentle squeezes it.

"So beautiful, Darky, so beautiful- fuck!" Anti grits his sharp teeth, Dark was squeezing around him so perfectly and he was already getting milked off his orgasm.

Dark bites his lip hard enough to make it bleed, thighs trembling as he was getting closer to his own orgasm. He swallows, looking up at Anti with his mouth ajar, he was perfect to fuck.

"Dark- Darky! Fuck I'm gonna cum, gonna cum in yeh' tight ass- ngh!" Anti arches forwards, letting go of Dark's neck and pulling him into a kiss.

Dark moans into it as he too cums, tasting the blood and feeling Anti's cum fill him up. He pants, dick twitching as he rides out both his orgasm and Anti's.

Anti pulls back and pants against Dark's lips, eyes half lidded as he comes down from his high. He grins and that's how Dark knows Anti's back, the Anti he knows.

For a second, it was an almost tender moment.

Dark could do with more moments like that.

"Mm Darkiboo," Anti leans up and slides out of him, watching his cum drip from Dark's hole. He purrs, looking to the other demon.

"You okay?"

Dark groans and gives a weak thumbs up, sitting up to see what Anti wrote on him. He frowned and scoffed, Anti arching a brow at him with a mischievous smirk.

"'Property of Anti'? Really?" Dark shook his head, voice a little hoarse.

"Yeh' really gonna argue after I've just fucked ya ta' Heaven and back?" Anti snorts, glitching his clothes back on and laying besides Dark.

"Whatever you say Anti," Dark smiles, staring at the empty roof of the void before turning to Anti, "You're not going to leave?"

Anti blinks before looking to Dark, "And leave ya here ta' bathe in all sorts of fluids? I might be a prick at times but I ain't gonna leave ya here."

Dark looked to the side then back up to the void, "A prick is an underestimate, I suppose we've both gone a not soft after being around humans for so long.."

"Feelings." Anti grimaced.

"Feelings." Dark squirmed a bit, uncomfortable.

There was silence between them before Dark groaned, "Alright, help me clean up and I'll let you sleep with me."

Anti perked at this, immediately sitting up and looking excited, "In yer' bed? In yer' bed that's far too big fer' one person and too cozy to be real?"

"That's the one." Dark chuckled, feeling a lot better once Anti had cleaned him. He was too weak to use his own abilities right now, he tugged up his pants and frowned when Anti left the carving.

"What? Yer' think I'm gonna get rid of that? Looks great on ya!" Anti grinned, bouncing up and helping Dark tug on his blazer.

"Right, let's just go to bed before I pass out here."

"Yes sir!" Anti chirped in that glitchy voice of his, following Dark to the outside world and collapsing on his bed.

Dark looked amused before collapsing on it too, groaning at how good bed felt. He'd never been happier to see it, rarely slept on it as he was used to falling asleep at his desk.

Anti scooted towards Dark, resting his head against Dark's stomach. He fell asleep just as quickly as Dark, falling into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
